1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory controller, and more particularly, to a method of encoding write data according to stuck bit data generated based on a cell state of multi-level cells and devices using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices are widely used in a variety of products such as laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). A flash memory device is a representative example of a non-volatile memory device.
Memory cells in the flash memory device may be divided into a single level cell (SLC) and a multi-level cell (MLC) according to the number of bits of data that can be stored in each memory cell. The SLC is a memory cell that can store information of one bit and the MLC is a memory cell that can store information of two bits or more.
Data previously stored within the flash memory device can be erased by performing an erase and operation and new data can be stored within the flash memory by performing a program operation. However, as the program and erase operations are repeated, the lifespan of flash memory cells decrease and there may be flash memory cells from which data is not completely erased even after the erase operation is performed on the flash memory cells.